Naruto: The way of Hatred or Love
by Dark Repaer
Summary: Summary:Naruto left the village after a certain incident during a mission and swore to get revenge. During his travels he meets a girl and falls in love with her. Will he be able to forget his revenge for the sake of love or will he sacrifice it to achieve it? But will he be willing to keep his secret from her? Will his past catch up to him or stay buried?


**_Naruto: The Way of Hatred or Love_**

**_Chapter 1: The Beginning _**

_ Outside of Konohagakure_

Naruto a 14 year old boy was running for days now, unable to stop for if he does then the hunter ninswill catch up to him. Naruto is running to anywhere he can go to lose the hunter nins and find a new home. He doesn't care where, as long as it is nowhere near Konoha. After all what they did to him was enough to break all his promises, give up on his dream, and to get revenge on what they did to him.

Naruto was running until he stop. _'Huh huh huh, I wonder if I can keep this up?_' he thought. But then he heard a noise coming from the bushes that was near by. "Who's there!?" Naruto shouted. Then a bunny came out from the bushes. "Huh I might be a little paranoid", Naruto said. Then all of the sudden he was tossed to the ground. "UGH, what the hell happen" Naruto said. Just then Naruto felt a kunia in his throat. A female voice said, "Stranger what are you doing here?". Naruto respond, "What do you mean?". But then his vision was going black. He fell unconscious for running without stoping.

_ At a unknown location_

Some time later Naruto found himself tide up in a room. The room color was light blue in the walls, and the ceiling was yellow. The floor had migrate stone. Obliviously the person who made this room had a weird taste of style. Then the door open to show a girl that was around his age. She was 4'11in, had evenly tan skin, body figure was fairly nice but her chest was fairly big for her age, the color of her eyes were ocean blue just like the his, and her hair color was black but just not any black, it was black as the night itself manifested in her hair with blue highlights.

She pointed and said, "You, boy what were you doing all they here from the border of the elemental nations and the dark nation.".

"What I was doing is none of your conce... wait you said dark nation?.", asked Naruto.

"Yea that's what I said, why?".

"Well I've never heard of the dark nation".

"No surprise there. We from dark nation like to keep our existence hidden from the outside world only the feudals and the kages know of our existence."

"Wow, why would you do that?"

"We from the dark nation like to keep our existence a secrete from the world because normal humans would fear our power."

"Huh I can relate there, so can you untie me please"

"Maybe I will if you tell me your purpose so near the border"

"Looks like I wont be able to evade that question. Alright I will tell you. I am a missing nin and I was running away from my former village".

"May I ask what village you were formally from?"

"Sure I guess there is no harm in telling you", Naruto sighed. " I used to be a gennin from the hidden leaf village or Konohagakure. After a certain incident I left the village for my own safety."

"May I ask what was the incident?", asked the unknown girl.

"Sorry I don't want to tell anyone just yet".

"Alright I guess that's fair enough umm..."

"Huh, O sorry my name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, whats your name?"

"My name is Fullan Izumi, a pleasure to meet you".

"Like wise. Anyway can you untie me please".

"Only if you don't try to run away and try to kill me okay".

"Alright, I promise you I wont try to kill you but no promises on running away part".

"Now I'm not so sure if I should let you go, I could just tell my superiors that we got a missin nin from Konohagakure".

"Now you wont do that, because if you do then this everyone near here might be in big trouble", said Naruto in a menacing tone.

"Ha, like you can put people around here in danger. Yea I admit that you have a huge amount of chakra, but I highly doubt that you have any strong jutsu that can in danger people around here. After all we are not normal humans", said Izumi in a mocking tone.

"_**Hehehe she got you there kit. You don't know any jutsus that powerful. But what can you do is use some of my power to prove her wrong or just give in to her demands and then escape after she let you free." **_said Kyuubi

Naruto was thinking his options. _'Arrrg, she only gave me two options. She is very skilled to limit peoples options'_, thought Naruto. If he promise her to not runaway then he might be forced to live here in the dark nation, but also he can runaway after she untie her, Naaa he doesn't want to become like people from Konohagakure in any way. But if he doesn't then he will probably go back to Konohagakure and he sure doesn't want to go back there. Also there is the offer the Kyuubi made, he definitely doesn't want to use his power. So there was only one way to get out of this. "Fine I promise I wont runaway but in exchange I want to speak with who ever is in charge", said Naruto

"Fine I don't see why not", said Izumi. 'Better be careful with Naruto. For I have heard of his power and how he can convince anyone with only his words', thought Izumi. She untied him and walked toward the building to her superiors. But not once did she let her guard down at any second.

When they entered the building Naruto could feel how the Kyuubi was getting tensed, almost as he was ready for a fight. _'Kyuubi watts wrong with you?'_ thought Naruto. Kyuubi respond, "_**What ever you do, never let your guard down, for there are powerful beings near here. Of course not as powerful as me but still more powerful than you**_". Naruto just couldn't help feel nervous because if Kyuubi warn him, then this beings must be power full enough to even keep the most power full biju cautious.

When they reached the door to the, Naruto could feel the power coming behind the door. Izumi knocked on the door. "Come in" said the said one person. Izumi and Naruto went in. "Ah it looks like you brought someone with you this time Izumi. Is this the boy that you found so close to the border?", said the saind the person. "Yes sir, his name in Uzumaki Naruto. Apparently he is a missing nin from the village Konohagakure.", respond Izumi. "You may wait outside Izumi" said the person. "Hai!" replied Izumi. The person was starring Naruto for at least for a minute but to Naruto it felt longer.

"Umm sir why are you staring at me?", said Naruto. "Just observing the carrier of one of the strongest begins in the world.", replied the person. Naruto was surprised that this person knows about the Kyuubi. Who ever this person is must never be taken lightly or it will be the end before you know it. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am general Mustang, and I am the leader of the military force in this nation" said General Mustang

_ At Konohagakure_

Tsunade was seriously pissed of at the civil council for what they did to Naruto. Even more was she pissed of was at team 7 and the whole village. She couldn't believe that the village was celebrating his department from the village. "Shizune!", yelled Tsunade.

"H-Hai Tsunade-sama", respond Shizune

"I want you to tell everyone that I want a meeting with the civil and shinobi council in 5 minutes", replied Tsunade.

"B-But Tsunade-sama they just had a meeting a few minutes ago"

"I don't care if they did. I want a meeting in 5 minutes! If they don't then tell them I will tell the whole village the truth about Naruto and the secretes of their clans!", said Tsunade angerly

"H-Hai Tsunade-sama", replied Shizune scared.

'_Ugh, Naruto I hope were ever you are, I hope that you are okay'_, thought Tsunade.

_ A city in the Dark Nation_

"So what do I owe this visit.", said the General Mustang. "Well I just wanted to talk to you about what happens next, now that I am a missing nin and in your city.", replied Naruto. General Mustang was staring at Naruto to decide what to do with him. "I can offer you a place in this in this nation if you want to and you could join the milirary", replied the General. "I don't think I would like that", replied Naruto. "Ohh and what would be that reason", said the General. "The reason is that I don't want to do anything related of what I did in Konohagakure", said Naruto. Now the General was thinking at his respond. He really did want Naruto in to join in the army because he knows the pain of people fearing his power and the abuse that came with it. Also Naruto was a person who can change a person and befriend any one with little amount of time.

"Is there any way we can change your mind young Naruto" asked the General.

"No, unless you can change the past" replied Naruto.

The general was now thinking of his answer. How can some change a person who can change anyone with few simple words. Then it hit him. "How about I tell you who were your parents were" said the General. Naruto was expression was a was price less. His mouth was hanging down, his eyes were big and to top it of he was drooling like a complete moron. "But of course you must advance in the ranks to get the information. Just like in the elemental nation this information is top secrete for reasons you cant understand yet" said the General.

Naruto was thinking of this new development. He had the chance to now who his parents are but the price doesn't suit well with him. The longer he thought the longer it tempt him to accept the offer. "_**You should accept the offer kit. This nation will make you stronger, they wont stung your growth, and the most important is that they wont sent you hateful glares and hateful comments like Konohagakure", **_said the Kyuubi. Now Naruto was thinking what the Kyuubi just said.

_'Wait don't you want to take over my body Kyuubi?_', thought Naruto.

_**'Don't get me wrong I still do, its just that it might take some time before that and I don't want a weak container for then I will be seen as weak'**_

_'So basically you wan to take over my body but don't know how yet and you are trapped in me so you don't want me to look weak so you won't look bad with the other jinjuriki'._

_**'Exactly. Huh maybe you aren't as dumb as I originally thought'**_

_'Yea. Hey! I can be smart when I want to be its just that I don't most of the time'_

_**'Ha! Yea right like the time you didn't see the expiration date on the milk'**_

_'It was one time Kyuubi! One time!'_

"So can I get an answer Naruto?", said General Mustang.

"Huh. Oh. Alright after thinking about it, I accept your offer General Mustang", Replied Naruto.

General Mustang smiled. " Good, now you will tell Izumi that you joined and that you will be her new partner."

"You got it general" replied Naruto with a smirk. Naruto left and found Izumi waiting outside standing with her arms fold back. She look so serious. He wonder what would make anyone so serious just standing outside of a office.

"Umm Izumi?", said Naruto

"Please call me by my last name. People can call me by my first name only after they gain my respect or they are my superior". Replied Izumi.

"Alright Fullan. I just joined the military. Also that I am your new partner.", said Naruto.

"Very well. I just hope that you won't slow me down or get in the way".

"Heh, you took the words right out of my mouth", replied Naruto with a smirk.


End file.
